Happily ever after
by Hibiki Rose
Summary: Taiki proposes to Akari and the two enjoy a romantic dinner together. Written for Gennai's Acolyte for the Secret Santa Gift Fic Exchange. Merry Christmas!


_Okay so let's try it. I'm gonna try me-self some romance. This is for the Pairing Diversity Boot Camp with the prompt 'Happily ever after'. This is also for B27: Write a fluffy piece as well as for the Secret Santa Gift Exchange.** Gennai's Acolyte**, I hope you enjoy._

* * *

><p>Happily ever after is something most girls dream of but never get something quite as close. Akari had never considered herself to be a dreamer, nor had she considered her being the one to have the perfect Prince Charming. Yet, she got all those things given to her. Taiki was the man every girl dreamed of, the person who could be considered the perfect Prince Charming. They had grown up together as the best of friends and now they were something more. They had been together for almost an year and a half now.<p>

It was another date that they had come to but somehow Akari felt there was something more special about this one. Taiki had taken her to a small restaurant and arranged for it to be a candlelight dinner. While their dates were usually amazing, Taiki had clearly taken a lot of effort to make this date even more special for the two of them.

There was a view from the window which was of the beach. It was night-time so the beauty wasn't as much as it would have been had this been set during the day but it still looked gorgeous.

"Taiki," Akari breathed. "This looks really beautiful." And the candle-light dinner in front truly did but that wasn't what made this date beautiful. It was the fact that they were here together, as a couple.

Taiki smiled. "Not as much as you."

Akari blushed. Sometimes, she didn't understand how Taiki could say these things with such a straight face and truly mean them. Not that she minded. She liked it when Taiki pampered her and took care of her. He tended to worry a lot when it came to her after all, like the time when Nene had kidnapped her, knocking her unconscious in the digital world. Or the time when Lillithmon had possessed her to hand over the Code Crown. Those had been some horrible moments for her but Taiki as always came through for her, protecting her from the harsh realities of everything.

"So is it a special occasion?" Akari said once she had regained control of her emotions. "I mean, dates with you are always amazing but there's something different about tonight." She smiled. "I can see it in your eyes."

Taiki laughed. "Akari honestly, only you could read me like an open book."

Akari giggled at that. "Is that a good thing or a bad thing?"

Taiki hummed. "Depends on the situation. Right now though," He laughed. "I want it to be a surprise."

Akari tilted her gaze to meet Taiki's eyes. "Oh. It must be something really special then."

Taiki stood up before moving over to where Akari was sitting and bending down on one knee. "Akari, will you marry me?"

Akari's eyes widened. Her heart began beating so wildly that she almost swayed. She felt like it would come out. Out of all the things she had imagined, this wasn't one of them. Of course, she wanted to spend her entire life with Taiki. She always had. She loved taking care of him, sharing things with him that only she could.

"Taiki..." Akari breathed, her eyes watering. What was wrong with her? Why were her eyes filling with tears? She had heard of people crying from joy but this was ridiculous. She was no love-sick puppy after all, like most girls. She wiped her eyes before throwing her arms around Taiki's neck and kissing him.

Akari had never been the greatest with words and had always believed in the fact that actions spoke louder than words. Taiki understood that and listened even when Akari began spouting nonsense. As they kissed, Akari knew there was no one else she'd rather spend her life with than Taiki.

Taiki pulled her close again and Akari rested her head on his shoulder. It sounded corny but being with Taiki, Akari knew she really would live happily ever after. Just like a true fairytale.

She pulled away, smiling at Taiki. "Of course I will. There could never be anyone else."


End file.
